


Eye of the Tigress

by Cho_Sapphire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Crime Fighting, Supervillains, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sapphire/pseuds/Cho_Sapphire
Summary: American teen model Leone LeClair moves to France with the hope of having a somewhat normal life as a student. However, as her luck goes, fate seems to have their eye on the young girl. But it's no big deal. If Ladybug and Cat Noir ever needs help, a certain hero would gladly put their own claws into play.





	Eye of the Tigress

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Don' forget to comment and give kudos~!

A luxurious yellow vehicle pulls up to the Collѐge Francois Dupont. Inside the yellow car, two sisters could be heard arguing for what has been going on the moment they entered the car. A collective sigh frustration quickly stops the conversation…temporarily…

“Why on earth do you even want to go through this?” A woman of dark chocolate skin fumes in anger. Her outfit is nothing but perfection upon her slender body. Turquoise and white  flower petals flows through her sleeveless blouse beyond her snow white dress pants ad high heels. “We have way better tutors for you than this dump.”

“For the up-teenth time, Lee-Lee!” A younger teen hissed back with more simple, yet stylish clothing. A vibrant purple tank top shows brightly against her black crop jacket. Along with her black skinny jeans and shoes with white stripes. “I refuse to be locked up in my own home like some princess!”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that stupid, nickname?” The older woman rolls her eyes with irate seeping through her lips. “You should be grateful to be treated like a princess! You are of the highest level of celebrity in France. Thanks to me and our parents, I might add. Besides, girls your age would kill to be in your position.”

“Girls my age have friends….”

“Hello~! You have plenty of friends-!”

“Oh hush! Those aren’t my real friends! Not those pretentious, rich girls that gossip about each other. And don’t get me started with the boys you pair me up with!”

“You didn’t even give them a sliver of a chance!”

“FORGET IT!” The younger of the two sisters grabs her lavender bookbag and rushes out of the car. “I’ll see you after school!”

“Simonѐ!” But the sister refuses to turn back as she marches to the school with her head held high.

Once inside the school, she is astonished by the interior of her new environment. For days, Simone has researched upon the school and what it had to offer. The pictures from her laptop pales in comparison to what she sees with her own chocolate brown eyes. Not to mention all the students walking through the school. For the first time, she becomes close to normal people without guards having to protect her. She one of them.

**_OOF!_ **

_Not even five minutes…!_

As soon as Simone fell, she springs back up covers her face in embarrassment and apologies. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz!”

“It’s okay! No worries!” the girl with dark blue pigtails. “You must be new here, right?”

Simonѐ nodded as she tries to compose herself with a small laugh. “Um..yeah… The name’s Simonѐ.”

The girl smiles and shakes her hand. “I’m Marinette!”

“Nice to meet you, Marinette. Oh!” She digs into her backpack and pulls out a piece of paper. “Can you help me understand my schedule? I’m not really familiar with the format and I don’t know exactly where I’m going…”

Marinette takes the schedule and scans through the form. “Well will you look at that! You’re in all of my classes! I guess we’re officially classmates!”

_Oh my god! My first classmate!_ “I guess you’re right.”

Simonѐ could just leap throughout Paris in sheer joy. Screw what her sister said about this place!

**_BRRINGG~!!_ **

“C’mon, Simone! Let’s head to our first class!” The two teens talk to one another until they reach their first class. Upon entering, Simone meets her new teacher, Miss Bustier. Not even a minute in the classroom and Simone could already tell she was welcomed warmly by her teacher.

“Simonѐ, I take it?” Miss Bustier asked with smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” she responded politely.

“Nice to meet you, Simonѐ! Everyone, please greet Simonѐ!” The whole class gives their “hellos” and “good mornings”. “If you would, please sit with Nathanaёl over there.”

A redheaded boy jolts his attention away from his sketchbook. Bright blue meets honey brown. Marinette smiles excitedly. “This is great! Nathanaёl is very quiet, but he’s super nice. I know you two will get along well.”

 As soon as she walks to him, the boy’s face turns into a slight hue of pink.

“Hi Nathanael,” the new student greeted with a wave, “You mind if I sit with you?”

“N-n-no…I mean yes! I mean…!” He quickly moves his things from vacant spot and scoots away to give her space to move. “Here you go!”

For a moment Simonѐ found the behavior weird, but brushes it off as she makes her seat. The dark-skinned teen smiles and offers her hand. “Guess we’re classmates!”

He nods weakly as he shakes her hand. “…Yeah…”

Class begins and Simone makes it her mission to write down everything the teacher explained on the board. Whether or not if she has already been taught the material by her dozens of tutors. The French literature was something Simone wouldn’t have imagined, compared to her original studies. Despite the bored looks upon her fellow classmates, she was drawn to the lesson like a moth a lantern.

At the end of class, Simonѐ says her goodbye to Nathanaёl and rushes to Marinette and her friend Alya. However, before she could introduce herself, a two girls makes their way to the confused student.

_I wonder what they want…?_

“So you’re the new student everyone’s been talking about?” the blonde girl questioned with disgust.

“Yeah…” Simonѐ answered, high on guard with the girl’s immense ego.

“Well you’re a disappointment. I was hoping for someone worth the talk.” She smiles smugly. “But I suppose introductions are in order. I’m Chloé Bourgeois! Daughter of the mayor, André Bourgeois.”

Simone’s eye twitches in internal anger. “That’s cool…I guess…”

_Who does this girl think she is?!_

“Pretty cool? You should be astonished! Honestly, you have no respect for the wealthy.”

“Ignore her, Simone,” Marinette’s friend, Alya, intervened, “She isn’t worth the trouble.”

“I actually do show respect,” Simonѐ said with displeasure in her voice, “I don’t just give it by the fact you’re rich.” Sharp, narrow eyes pushes forward towards Chloe’s shocked ice blue, scaring the girl to shuffle back. Whispering a few words for the spoiled teen to here. “Respect is **_earned_** , not **_demanded_**.”

“You…! You little…!” Chloe fumes as her friend shakes in fear.

“C’mon Chloé. That’s enough.”

Everyone turns to the young teen with blonde hair. A very handsome boy who could pass as an angel to many people. Except one person.

“ADRIEN!” A smile splits across Simonѐ’s face as she sprints to the boy, squeezing him into a bear hug. Ignoring all the surprised looks from the entire class. “Oh my god! I didn’t think I would see you again!”

“What are you doing?!” Chloe separates the two in fury.

“Wow!” Simone ignores the rotten diva. “It’s been about a year or two since I last saw you. You look as adorkable as ever, Blondie!”

Adrien, however, seems to be having a hard time trying to find the words. “I’m sorry…But do I know you…?”

Simonѐ is hurt for a moment until she thinks of an idea. She snatches sunglasses, a black branded hat, and lip balm from her bookbag. In no time at all, she puts it all on and turns to the boy. “Remember me now?” She poses and looks at the boy self-assuredly. Adrien scans his eyes on the girl until a memory finally hits him like a truck. “LeClair?!”

“Finally, you doofus!” The two do a synchronize hand shake as they laugh heartily. “I know I’m covered head to toe in fashion, but I can’t be **_that_**   hard to recognize. And how many times have I told you to call me Simonѐ?”

“It’s really good to see you, Simonѐ. Oh! How’s your sister?”

“Terrible! You?”

“Terrible!”

“Wait!” Rose screeches with shock. “LeClair?! You mean she’s Leone LeClair’s sister – the super model?! That LeClair?!”

“Yeah,” Adrien explained, “Simonѐ is a famous teen model in America. Her older sister works close with my father as one of his main models. Simonѐ and I met each other at a photoshoot once in one of the States and after talking, we became good friends.”

Chloé suddenly squeezes between Adrien and Simone, faking a genuine smile towards the American model. “I am **_so_** sorry! If I knew you were one of Adrien’s friends, I would have gave you a tour of the school myself. You know what? You and I should definitely hang out at my daddy’s hotel.”

“Actually,” Simonѐ slides towards Marinette with a smirk. “I already have a guide. I have a feeling she can.”

“Wanna hang out at my place later?” Adrien asked his old friend.

“Sure! Text me when your free!”

With that, Simonѐ walks out with Marinette and her friend Alya. Or in this case, Alya dragging a stiff Marinette as she beckons Simonѐ to continue her tour of the school. “Is something wrong with Marinette?”

“Don’t worry, girl,” Alya pats her new friend on the shoulder, “I’ll explain after the tour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates vary base in my classwork. This fanfic is basically my little therapy to keep the stress on the down low. I'll try to update as much as I can, so please have patience with me.


End file.
